wallflowerfandomcom-20200215-history
Volume 4
This is Volume 4 from The Wallflower Manga series. Plot Sunako is a scary, lonely and a horror movie buff, however, since her aunt has gone overseas with her boyfriend, she has no choice but to stay with 4 pretty boys. Auntie has also left a note to the 4 boys, which says ' If you can turn Sunako into a lady, the rent will be absolutely free!' , and the 4 boys started working! But for Sunako, this is a deadly trap! I have to enjoy my time with my mannequins and skeletons! Return my darkness to me~~~ Chapters Chapter 15 - The Summer's Too Hot! It is a hot summer day and the air conditioning is not working. The guys go to Sunako’s room hoping that it will be cool there. They find Sunako in a mini pool with cold water and ice cubes. The guys get angry and this is the first time that Sunako has been scared in her whole life. Sunako starts doing household chores. Auntie calls and tells the guys that there is a pool in the backyard, but it is very dirty. Sunako faints because of the heat and the guys remember that she is from Hokkaido (a place that has a cold climate). The guys clean up the pool so that they all can cool off and auntie drops of an ice block. Chapter 16 - Matchmaking Trouble! (Part One) Auntie has scheduled a matchmaking session for Sunako, but she does not want to be a part of it. The guys try to train Sunako to be a lady for the matchmaking session. Takenaga and Yuki’s plans seem to fail and Ranmaru thinks he can succeed. He takes Sunako to a restaurant, where some girls start fighting over him and Kyohei must continue the date with Sunako. Instead of going to a romantic movie Kyohei takes Sunako to a game centre. Ranmaru, Yuki and Takenaga are mad at Kyohei and decide that the only way to fool the landlady is by letting Kyohei act like he is dating Sunako. Chapter 17 - Matchmaking Trouble! (Part Two) Takenaga tells Sunako that she has to pretend to date Kyohei and she is as shocked as Kyohei was. Sunako wakes up in her room, that looks very girly now since Takenaga, Yuki and Ranmaru redesigned it. Sunako is so upset that she destroys the room with a knife. Kyohei hypnotizes Sunako with a coin on a string. They show up together at the matchmaking party, claiming that they like each other and start fighting. Auntie says it reminds her of her deceased husband and leaves satisfied. Chapter 18 - A Dreamy Halloween Sunako and Kyohei have the flu, when Sunako wakes up again she gets very upset and starts crying when she learns that it is November. The guys are no good at the household chores and try to cheer Sunako up. When it fails they try cleaning the house by themselves but they end up breaking a lot of things. At school Takenaga avoids Noi because he is worried that he might smell since he can not take a shower. Noi comes over at the house and the guys ask her to help cleaning, but Noi is not good in cleaning either. Noi finds out that Sunako is upset because she missed Halloween. The guys and Noi organize a small Halloween party to cheer Sunako up.Category:Volumes